


Friends

by TransformersKing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Don't Read This, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Science, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: i don't even know anymore.....multiple characters in this





	Friends

"Hello this is bo-Frag"

"Hello this is brainstorms radical how to make dams- wait what"

"REWIND STOP MOVING THE CAMERA!"

"t-t-t-t-t-DAMMIT!!!!"

"I have a sexually addiction to cake. WAIT YOUR RECORDING!?!?"

"Just say hi this is brainstorm and were gonna teach how to make friends"

"REWIND CAMERA MANS DO NOT TALK"

"just move on to the actual point"  
_______  
"now this is what you do. you wlak to someones door and knock on it several times until they answer it."

"PERCEPTOR BE MY FRIEND!!"

"no."

"And if that doesn't work you just have no friends."

"And that was how to try and make friends with brainstorm. Im gonna go cry now, Percy hurt my feelings"


End file.
